Piereto ti Soliflor
King Piereto ti Soliflor was the last King of Canvary. He was a part of the Ephideli coalition that went to war with Emperor Alexander of Austen, and abandoned King Sittonio ti Orosto on the field. Alexander's unabated reprisal against the beleaguered Elf Lords compelled Piereto and the other kings to request an alliance with the Ushanrans that had been pillaging their coasts. During the Conquest of Canvary, the weakened kingdom was easily overrun by the Ushocon, who besieged the capital city of Tarasin for months, trapping the elderly Piereto inside as the Ushanrans hunted down his heirs outside the city to bait his surrender. Content that Canvary was sufficiently hers, Empress Fayza proceeded to incorporate the legendary Soliflor blood into the House of Ushar, screening political captives from her raids of Tivar mansions for potential mates related to the royal family. Among them, Fayza selected Count Eledrios ti Beilin, a handsome grand-nephew of Piereto's, and the two were married. The union begot two neeams, the first instance of twins representing a shuridanno in history, and the children Lyrra and Lyrros were sequestered in the Wirashom as icons representing Ushar's dominion over Canvary. Finally, relief came when the Palatine Knights, combined with the forces of the Yelenine Knights, broke the Ushanran siege and liberated the capital of Tarasin. The Knights reported that when they entered the castle, the senescent King Piereto had succumbed to unholy corruption and consortium with demons in his desperation to repel the Ushanrans, and was executed by his saviors. Afterward, the Knights arranged for the marriage of Piereto's niece Sylima tu Soliflor with the leader of the knights who liberated Canvary, the Lugarian Oronnos Theodos. Evidence of his pact was discovered and destroyed by the Palatine Knights who liberated Tarasin, who alleged the Canaveran King's corruption to justify their takeover. Many critics doubt the veracity of the Knights' claims, suggesting that the Palatines falsified proof of their outlandish accusation to dispose of the king. Behind the scenes With his lineage dwindling as the Ushanrans made good on their threat to wipe out the Soliflor bloodline from the world, and with the Ushocon bearing down on the defenses of Canvary's last bastion of sovereignty, Piereto, already too old to produce more heirs naturally, found himself in utter desperation as his entire world was being unraveled around him. Against all convention, Piereto summoned a demon and agreed to a pact to preserve the Soliflor bloodline, deeming that family honor in the face of extinction warranted a breach of ethics, a sacrifice he was willing to commit to for the sake of the Soliflor Dynasty. Piereto negotiated the succubus' kiss from the demoness known as the Great Mother, who promised him a true-born heir to reclaim the lost kingdom of Canvary once it fell to the Ushanrans. Piereto intended this heir to defy the Ushanran puppets Eledrios had sired with the Ushanran Empress, whom they intended to inherit both the domains of Canvary and the ever-growing Ushanra. Not expecting salvation from the joint-effort of the remnant Canaveran forces and Stephedist knights from Lugaria, the siege was lifted and Canvary saved from Ushanran occupation.Category:Historical figures Category:Tivar elves Category:Canaverans Category:Deceased